Scorching Nights
by rancoroftheheart
Summary: The Warehouse is receiving much needed maintenance and the team is forced to remain at Leena's on standby but not allowed into the WH. Staying at Leena's would usually be okay with the team except the excessive S Dakota heat fried the air conditioning... and most of the towns. Univille isn't the only thing heating up though. HG/Myka eventual pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Scorching Nights

AN: Got this idea because of the annoying heat outside. Since I'm always thinking of Warehouse 13 this just sorta happened. Was just going to do a small oneshot buuuuutwellz I just can't help myself. I expect to post a few more chapters at least. Rated M: for language and fun times.

Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is not mine it just lives in my head sometimes. Enjoy peeps.

Chapter 1- Dropping the Ball

It is a hot, muggy night at Leena's. The living room is the officially sanctioned hang-out/camp area since Mrs. Frederic has the warehouse on official lockdown for upgrades. Only herself, Artie, and guys from a Eureka tech team are allowed inside for the next week. The air conditioning unit at the B&B had broken that morning and was fried beyond repair. HG had offered to try and fix it but Artie protested, refusing to allow either resident inventor access to the machine. Sadly air conditioning units all over town are fried and the electrician won't get to them for a few days. It is nearing midnight and the B&B is a solid 89 degrees with windows open and fans on.

Leena is in the dining room with the overhead fan turned on high (like all the fans in the building) she is wearing simple cotton shorts and matching top, a book in one hand and a handheld paper fan busy in the other.

Claudia is in her swim suit sprawled across the wooden floor behind the couch and next to her personal fan. Pete is near her leaning against the wall, sitting on his sleeping bag wearing a pair of cargo shorts and no shirt. Jinks' is next to Claudia with a small fan turned on him; like Claudia he just lay on the cool wood flooring. He snores softly, making him the only agent able to get any shuteye. Myka is lying across the couch staring at the ceiling, "Where's HG?"

Claudia groaned, "I don't know man."

Pete flops over onto his side, "She's prolly building an igloo or maybe a makeshift a.c. unit in her room."

Claudia perks up, "Oooo! You think so?!" She sits up and hope spreads across her face despite the uncomfortable way her hair clings to her.

Just as three of the agents are getting moderately excited about the prospect of cooling off they hear a loud crash from the upstairs hallway, a door open, footsteps, "Why the bloody hell must it be so scorching?!" Then they hear her shuffling about and slam her bedroom door again. Steve rolls over and sighs in his sleep.

"Nevermind," Claudia lies back down and looks at her sleeping friend, "That's right Jinksy dream of a cold, cold place." She pats him affectionately and closes her own eyes.

"Seriously guys, I think it's cooler outside." Pete closes his eyes and hopes sleep will ease the horrible muggy feeling.

Myka gets up from the couch and wonders upstairs to the dark hallway. She knocks lightly on HG's door while adjusting her small tank top and shorts. There is no answer, "HG?" She knocks again.

"Leave me. I wish to die alone," was the pitiful response.

A smile spreads across Myka's lips. She tightens her ponytail and tucks loose sticky strands behind her ears, her smile turns into a smirk when a devious thought comes to mind. She knew Helena Wells had been flirting with her for almost a year now (Myka was in denial for some time then forced to recognize it first by Claudia then by Pete and now even Leena) and it was time to use it to her advantage even it if it was for such a small thing as getting the Victorian to open her bedroom door. So, with her best seductive voice equipped she presses herself lightly against the door and all but moans out two words, "Helena. Please."

There is a moment of silence where Myka could only hear her own breathing then, suddenly, HG's door is open and she was face to face with a pair of extremely curious chocolate orbs. Her door is open just enough for Myka to see the resident, not the room. HG is only wearing one of her white short-sleeve button-up shirts that didn't leave much to the imagination the way it was clinging to her this humid night. One hand is holding the side of the door and the other on her hip. "Please, what?" She questions.

Faint light from one of HG's bedroom lamps filters into the hall enough for Myka to notice HG's faster than normal breathing and a bead of sweat rolling down her collar bone. Sometimes Myka's aptitude for detail proves to be bothersome. Equally bothersome? How much she was enjoying the sight of a disheveled, heavy breathing Helena Grace Wells. Myka crosss her arms over her chest and smiles, another devious thought rising to the surface. She really could enjoy getting to her couldn't she? How about another swing? "Let me inside, you." She made the verbal distinction so her meaning of calling her "you" would be clear to the Brit but the double meaning was hanging there and she noticed the very subtle change in HG's demeanor and the change in her breathing again. And she hit, going center field. Oh the innuendo.

HG nodded politely and opened the door will a little shove, "Please do. Come." She waved her in with a slightly wicked smile. Two could certainly play at this game is echoing through her own beautiful mind.

Myka grins at the challenge being met and walks in and sees four fans in overdrive. The ceiling fan, a tall floor fan, and two smaller ones with all the room's windows open. Each portable fan was situated around the room for optimum air circulation. It made the younger agent grin. Her grin grew when she sees every pillow and sheet to the always beautifully made bed strewn about the room as proof of its resident's temper tantrum earlier that night. "Do you have something against your bed?"

HG shut the bedroom door and padded over to Myka, to stand between her and the bed, "Do you? I cannot for the life of me get you in it."

Myka couldn't hide her blush even with her already heated skin, and then she caught that look. The one that told her HG had definitely caught on to her little game to her to open the door, "Good one."

"Oh trust me, darling, it is a very good one."

Myka's brow rises slightly and she eyes the smug look the Brit is harboring like a trophy. Fine, if she wants to keep going then so be it. Myka Bering does not give up easily. "Let me see." Myka walks past HG and climbs onto the bed and spreads out across it face down, purposefully feeling the mattress beneath her and humming with pleasure as she does so. She sighs a little and lies there waiting for HG to make the next move.

Nothing happens. Myka still has her eyes closed, face in the mattress and now wondering if perhaps she had actually struck out. Then, she heard HG move across the room and before Myka knew it she was being soaked with cold water.

"Aaaaaaaaah, oh my god!" She jumped off the bed and stared at her attacker. HG had a victory smile plastered across her pretty face.

"That is the noise you should be making in my bed, darling."

"Helena! You got me wet!" The second she yelled it she knew Helena had definitely made her next move and a move it was. Maybe Myka Bering should give up sometimes?

"It is about time too. You in my bed? Yes. You wet and screaming? Yes and Yes. I do believe I hit a home run, darling." She sits her bucket down on the floor and tilts her head to the side and looks at the now soaked woman on the other side of the bed. Short curly strands of hair were free from her ponytail and her tank top clung completely to her. Water is dripping down her long legs and a puddle has formed at her feet.

Myka huffs and pulls at her shirt, she really shouldn't be surprised that they had been thinking along the same lines from the very beginning. Why she had even been thinking of baseball…she had no clue. "Yeah…no kidding. Why do you even have a bucket up here anyway?"

"I grew tired of continuously fetching cold water so I borrowed one of Leena's from her cleaning supplies closet."

"Your bathroom is ten feet from your bed." Myka twists her shirt a bit and water splattered the wooden floor.

"Yes, yes, I know. Perhaps you should join me for a cool bath?"

Myka put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Okay, okay, you win, I get it! I shouldn't have cheated to get you to open the door."

Helena picked up a towel from a stool next to her dresser and walked up to Myka, "Here, dry yourself." HG watches Myka continue to pout as she dries herself and the spot on the floor where she had been standing. "And of course I won, darling. It is because you never truly know what to expect of me."

"Hmph. I expected you to open the door to my bedroom voice," with that Myka tosses the towel at HG's face and walks out of the room. The Brit hadn't managed to catch the towel that assaulted her face so she just stood there and laughed to herself after the door shut behind her fellow agent.

Myka made her way back downstairs now refreshingly cool from her unexpected shower. She smiles and passes her sleeping friends on their pallets in the living room. Myka walks into the dining room and sits across from Leena.

"I heard yelling. Did she attack you?" There is a smile of the inn keeper's face as she turned the page of her book and keeps fanning herself.

"If you consider a bucket of cold water being dumped on you an attack, then yes."

Leena places her book mark where she needed it and sat the book on the table, a smile on her face, "She did that?!"

"Yes!" Leena laughs at Myka's expression. The two are careful enough to not wake up the agents in the next room.

"So, she got you wet? Wait I didn't mean it like that!" Leena laughed and covered her mouth, blush forming.

"Yeah, yeah, I had that conversation upstairs already," she scoffed.

"I was just kidding! You really did?! I bet she had fun with that."

"Oh she did, look of pure triumph too."

Leena laughs at her friend and starts fanning herself again, "Well she does love messing with you."

"Yeah, and I practically begged for it tonight," Myka sighs and slouches into the chair.

Pete walks in the dining room, "Begged for what," he yawned the question; sleep completely escaped him.

"Nothing, Pete, go back to your sleeping bag."

He plops down in the seat next to Leena and grabs her fan and starts fanning himself, "Aww trouble in lover's paradise again?"

"Oh god, not you too? Not tonight Pete, pleaaase." Pete laughs and gives Leena a high-five.

"You want her Mykes, gooooooo for it already. The smoochie-smoochie tension between the two of you set all of our gaydars beeping the day she joined the team. Some went off before that, right Leena?"

"Well…your aura was different after your run-ins with her even early on."

Myka slaps her own face and groans, "I. Am. Going to bed."

Pete hands Leena her fan back, "Your bed or HG's?" Their inn keeper stifles a laugh and picks back up her book.

Myka punches him in the shoulder as she passes him going back into the living room. She lies back down on the couch and gets comfortable. Myka falls asleep thinking of ways to torture Pete later.

Claudia had listened to the exchange in the dining room with a smirk on her face. She was totally going to have some fun with this tomorrow, oh yes she was.

Meanwhile HG is lying on her soaked bed still laughing at Myka's reaction to the water. Surely she could have climbed up to her friend when she lay down and continued the playful banter but once she thought of the water bucket she just couldn't help herself. HG fell asleep thinking of ways to tease Myka tomorrow and a few ways to bug one Mr. Lattimer.

R

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Thaaaanks! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Scorching Nights Chapter 2- Lucky Fellow

AN: Hope you've enjoyed the fic so far! Review me my lovelies! Please? Thank you for all of the follows and reviews so far! So inspiring!

Myka Bering wakes up to pillow induced blunt force trauma. She scrunches her face and slowly opens her eyes, "Pete."

"Morning, Mykes! Cereal?! It'll be cooooold and yuuuuummy." He shoves his box of Fruity Sparkles in her face.

"Ugh." Myka stretches on the couch and sits up, her hair sticking every which a way much like Claudia's hair. The young woman is shaking Steve and singing, "Wake up Jinksy, wake up Jinksy, it's a new hoootttt day!" The man tickles her as he wakes then makes his way to the kitchen tagging-along close behind her.

"Myka! Come on, wakeup, it's ten o'clock." She stands up and looks at her partner with a wide-eyed expression, "Whaaaaat!? OMG, I have to get to town! My package is supposed to come in today! God Pete, you knew I wanted to get there early!"

Pete snaps his fingers at her, rolls his head, and struts off to the kitchen, "More Fruity Sparkles for me, girlfriend." Myka growls and runs upstairs, HG walked out of her room in fresh clothes just as Myka passed by.

"In a hurry?" Myka nods and rushes to her room to shower and change.

HG shakes her head and pulls her hair into a high ponytail as she travels downstairs. As she walks into the dining room Leena sits a cold glass of orange juice on the table for her, "Here you go HG, you look nice today."

"Thank you Leena, sweetheart," She sits down and sips her juice, "At least someone notices." She takes another sip. Steve and Claudia sit down with their bowls of cereal and exchange curious looks.

A minute passes with comfortable conversation drifting around the table while both Leena and HG are enjoying a bowl of fresh fruit and the others help themselves to more cold cereal.

Myka bursts through the dining room and into the kitchen, her wet curls bouncing everywhere as she passes them by and even more so as she runs through again with a bottle of water in one hand and a peach in the other, "Bye! Be back soon!" She hadn't noticed the stare from HG she was getting, though everyone else did. It was one of those 'how dare you ignore me' stares. They heard the front door slam behind Myka.

"Well then," HG sips her juice.

Claudia drinks some of the milk from her cereal bowl and pouts, "She always says goodbye at least..."

The front door opens a few seconds after Claudia finishes with a sigh. "Sorry, guys." She walks to the table and in the order they were sitting around the table she said very quick good-byes. She smacks Pete on the arm with a smile, ruffles Steve's hair, kisses Claudia's forehead, gives a light hug to Leena, and grabs HG by the wrist, "No need for goodbyes, your're coming with me." Helena smiles and obliges after a quick jab at Pete, "Jealous Mr. Lattimer?"

Pete fakes a frown until the women walk out and grins and downs more food.

The two women leave the B&B and head for town while the rest of the gang schemes.

"I say I go and sneak into the Warehouse and get the mistletoe," was Claudia's idea.

Leena shakes her head, "Or I could cook them a nice dinner and set up a table for two?"

Steve grins, "Yeah or I could ask Myka if she's in love with HG with HG in the room and see how she reacts? Tell her I know she's lying and it's okay to love her?"

Pete, Claudia, and Leena all look at him and continue talking in hushed voices as if the two women on topic might walk in at any moment.

R

"Oh, glorious cooled air!" HG leans forward in her seat and smothers herself into Myka's S.U.V's air conditioning vents (Albeit was a rather graceful form of smothering).

Myka smiles, the air does feel wonderful, it wasn't even noon and it was a searing 105 degrees outside, "D.C. had its heat-waves but I really miss the weather there."

"Do you miss other aspects of the life you had there?"

Myka looks at her friend and back at the road, "Sometimes, I miss the buildings, some of my old partners, and well… the open recognition for my work."

Helena and Myka had definitely grown close since the time they met but Myka never really spoke of her life before the Warehouse, she spoke of her parents and sister on occasion but it was still very limited. "I see."

"Well I mean, I use to get medals and was on a first-name basis with the President. It's hard sometimes but I don't think I'd ever go back to my old job if given the chance. I just miss some of it sometimes."

HG looks at the woman, "Really, you have medals?"

Myka pouts a bit, she focused on medals instead of the Presidents or the 'I will never leave you guys' part, "Don't seem too surprised, HG."

HG quickly adopts the demeanor of a woman comforting a child and places her hand on Myka's arm, "Darling, I didn't mean it like that. I am simply curious about them. Will you show me one day?"

The driver nodded, "Sure thing."

HG smiles at the cheeriness her friend was now giving off, "Now what exactly is this package we are acquiring? Because I know you are not simply this happy because of my presence," she teased.

Myka sticks her tongue out playfully and takes a small bite out of her breakfast.

"A mystery it shall remain?" Agent Wells' just laughs and leaves the topic alone. While they're driving to town all she can think about is last night and all the things she should have done instead of playing the trickster. She now had to fear the possible influences of Pete and Claudia upon her choice actions.

R

Helena thought she made a solid case about going inside with Myka to get her package, after all, the woman had insisted she come along, so why not let her come inside? She felt so close to convincing Myka that she would not cause a ruckus like last time and would not get offended if that young man, James; happen to call her…'Mrs.' again. She realizes after a brief moment of self-pity that she is indeed comfortable in the vehicle with the cold air. She looks back towards the entrance just as Myka emerges, a medium sized box in tow.

Myka sits it in the back, gets in her seat, takes off her sunglasses, looks over at HG, and gives her a soft smile, "Happy you stayed in here? I think I melted a bit out there."

"Correction, you melted once you saw me."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm," HG takes this moment to undo her own ponytail, run her hands slowly through it, lean towards the air-vents, and unbutton her shirt a bit more than usual. Myka was definitely staring, even at HG's chest as she undoes two of the top buttons. She could feel her own body heat rise more when she locks gazes with the woman. HG leans towards her, licks her own lips, and gets close enough that they can feel each other's breath on their faces. Myka freezes.

"Safetybelt." Myka flashes a confused look and instead of doing what she wanted so badly HG reaches for Myka's seatbelt and clicks it into place. She smirks as she sits back down in her seat and does the same with hers. The lightheaded agent puts back on her sunglasses, puts the vehicle in reverse, and heads to the local diner.

"Are you still hungry, darling?"

Myka had to find her voice, still having a hard time thinking, god forbid she have to form thoughts to speech, "Uh, no…I'm not ready to get out of the cold air and I called while I was getting dressed, their a.c. is still working."

"Good, more time for just the two of us." Myka looked at the Brit just in-time to catch her wink.

R

Claudia stomps past Leena and Pete in the dining room. "Gaaaaaah! Why the fuck won't Artie just let me fix the goddamn a.c.?!"

Pete winces, normally Claude didn't actually curse, when she did then she was super ticked, "You called the repair guy again?"

She sits down with them and stares up at the ceiling fan, "Yeah, he's got like 8 other places to fix before he comes here. It'll be days! I can't stand this much longer."

Leena pushes her fresh iced-water to Claudia with a soft smile, "Here, I'll call Artie and see if he'll budge. I think it's because he's not dealing with the constant heat like we are."

Pete nods, "He's all cool n' cozy at the Warehouse with Mrs. F and those techies."

Claudia lets out a growl and sips Leena's water. Pete isn't sure what she's angrier about: the heat, not being included in the upgrades, or Fargo dating that blonde chick on the tech team.

Steve bursts through the dining room with swim trunks on, completely soaked, "Aaaaaaaaaaah! I loooove cold showers!" He tackles Claudia, making her almost as wet; she laughs and tries to fend him off. Pete just enjoys watching the two of them play-fight.

Steve wraps his arms around Claudia's shoulders as she sits there still smiling, "So we have everything worked out right? Everyone knows what say and do tonight?"

Everyone nods and Pete tries to imagine how Myka will react to tonight's events. He hopes for the better of the two imagined outcomes.

R

Myka has a glass of plain iced-tea in front of her and HG had ordered water too. Both glasses are already sweating though the diner's a.c. unit is working full-time. Myka smiles at HG and excuses herself to the ladies room.

In the small white, one-person bathroom Myka fixes her hair into a neater ponytail. She fights with a loose curl and applies some chap stick. She eyes herself wondering why she was so self-conscious; she was just out with Helena after all. No reason to worry. Oh god, is that a wrinkle? No. This bathroom always did have horrible lighting.

HG uses the window next to her to fix her hair back into a ponytail and wonders if maybe she should button up her shirt just a bit more. The slight draft felt wonderful though, and someone would really have to invade her space to actually see anything. She waves off the thought almost as fast as it came to her. Besides slight cleavage is a necessity when flirting with Myka. After her reaction outside the post-office she was sure of it.

Myka waves to one of the waitresses as she sits back down across from HG. She has the urge to sit next to her but denies herself, wondering what on earth was getting into her. Last night had been a silly game right? Just simple teasing and nothing more, a fact she tries to prove to herself constantly. Her mind goes back to the vehicle with HG so close and the things she suddenly thought of doing to the Victorian before she fastened her seatbelt and severed that heated train of thought. Myka's face warms up again and she feels a familiar feeling below, one that made her blush even more. She reaches a shaky hand out and picks up her cold beverage. The icy liquid does absolutely nothing to cool her desires.

HG had of course been observing her fellow agent since her trek back from the bathroom. The blush on her face was adorable. She wondered if perhaps Myka would blame it on the heat or if with some well placed seduction would confide to her, her true thoughts. "Myka, darling, your face is slightly red. Have you not cooled off enough?"

Myka smiles nervously but quickly collects a calm demeanor, "Well, it is still hot in here. Much better than at the B&B though."

"Hmmm. I thought maybe you were having naughty thoughts."

Myka hadn't expected her friend to say that and almost forgot to keep her voice calm, "Helena! We are in public."

HG looks around them, there are only a handful of customers and they were all at the other end of the diner and certainly none of the employees were paying attention to either of them. "Yes, we are also in the 21st century; a time in which not all things must remain so private."

"Is that it? You're testing the limits of modern day social norms?"

"That wouldn't be the only reason. No, but I do think it rather endearing how less…tightly wound this time is. People like Mr. Jinks do not have to hide who they are."

Myka sips her drink and smiles at her friend, "HG, it's hot in here, that's why my face is red."

"So you say, but I believe it is because you were having arousing thoughts. Of whom, I do not know. But, he is a lucky fellow." HG sips her water and shoots Myka a sly smile.

"'Lucky fellow?" She laughs, "I love it. Please do not ever start talking like you're from this century. Your vernacular adds so much to your charm," she lets out a dreamy sigh.

HG's dark eyes meet her friend's as she continues to smile. She leans across the table some to be closer to Myka, in a hushed, sultry voice she said, "Your delightful praises and wistful sighs make me wonder if perhaps you were thinking of me and not a fellow at all."

Myka's blush creeps back and she is torn between looking in those eyes, at those lips, or down that shirt. She leans back and finally meets the amused look of Helena Wells.

She tries to think of something witty or flirty to say, it had come so easily the night before but now she was so flustered she couldn't think _straight_. "Come on Agent Wells, time to go back to Leena's."

"Still avoiding the topic?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

HG follows her friend to the register then back to the vehicle. The cool air in the S.U.V. did nothing to deter Myka's heated face.

"It's alright darling, in time you will confess your attraction."

"Helena, I think the heat is going to your head."

"Oh sweet Myka, the heat is going in the opposite direction." It was then that Myka had to physically jerk the steering wheel to keep from hitting a curb. She turns on the radio and refuses to look at her partner for the whole drive back to the B&B. HG was content to sit quietly the entire ride and observe her red faced driver.

R

AN: Whatcha think? Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I have been writing it! Please review? Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Scorching Nights Chapter 3- Mission: B.B.W.

By: ME! *cough* Rancoroftheheart

AN: I do hope you're still interested! Review me if you like it or have any pointers? I'd like to know what you fellow wh13 addicts think about this. ^_^ Please enjoy and forgive me if updates start taking a tad longer…my work load is ridiculous but I promise to not give up as long as you are interested! Now *coughs* without further prolonging please sit back, relax, pop open a cold one and enjoy this unofficial episode of Warehouse 13.

R

Claudia climbs out of her shower and changes into a pair of loose pants and tank top. She grabs one of her small fans and her laptop and travels down the stairs. As she reaches the bottom the front door opens and a frazzled Myka comes to view, "Hey Myka!" Claude eyes the medium sized package in her arms and shoots her a friendly smile, "What ya get?"

Myka shakes her head and mumbles an apology as she passes her friend and heads upstairs. HG shuts the front door behind her and crosses her arms, a pout already forming on her face. Claudia had to admit the woman's charm was growing on her now that she was totally over her initial nerves. Her pout was cute and she seemed like she needed someone to talk to. Claudia balances the small fan and computer in one arm and uses the other to gently guide HG to the living room where the young woman planned on setting up camp again, "Come with Sister Donovan, she can ease your heartache." Claudia gave her a sweet smile to add to the overly accurate Russian accent she used to add a splash of humor. HG nods and let Claudia lead her to the couch.

HG sits down, straightens her clothes, and crosses her legs in a very ladylike manner. Claudia literally plops herself down on the floor directly in front of her. She turns on the portable fan and opens her laptop and set it to the side. "Okay, tell me what happened? Did you grope her?"

HG's pout gets even worse as she crosses her arms and sighs, "It is hardly fair to ask my side then accuse me of such an act."

Claudia mimics a serious face she had picked up from Artie while on an assignment and nods, "You're right, I'm sorry. Please tell me what happened?"

HG sighs again and looked at the paintings in the room, "Well…I was simply flirting." Claudia snickered a little bit. "And what pray tell are you laughing at young lady?" The look in HG's eyes made some of the initial nervousness about the woman return but then her gaze turned into something softer, like she realized how she came across, "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean to say that with such a harsh tone."

Claudia nods and gets up; she sits next to HG, leans her head on her shoulder, and hugs the woman's arm. There is no indication that the techie will let go or move from the position anytime soon, "It's okay Grandma, I love you."

Normally the title would have angered her but the bit about love warms her heart and they are words Helena had not heard directed towards her in such a long time, "Oh, I love you too." She pats Claudia's hands where they grip her.

Claudia nods lightly and hugs Helena's arm a bit before talking again, "Kay, so this huggylovey thing is a secret. Can't let people think I'm going soft. I have a reputation to uphold."

HG rests her head atop Claudia's, "I'll not tell a soul. I suspect then that this display would not occur if anyone else was home. It is nice though this…huggy…lovey bit."

Claudia smiles, "Leena went to beg entrance to the Warehouse, Pete and Steve went to bribe or terrorize the repair man. Whichever works best."

"I see. Perhaps this hell will cool down soon. If only Artie would let us look at it. I'm sure we could do something to improve our current condition."

"Yeah, back to the original topic. What happened between you and Mykes today?" Helena lifts her head from resting on Claudia's starts looking at the different paintings again. Claudia lifts hers from the woman's shoulder and looks at HG, eye-level. "Come on HG. Spill."

"I flirted." Claudia raises an eyebrow waiting for more details. "Quite a bit actually." Claudia frowns at the lack of explanation. "…More than usual and she ran away this time instead of taking it good-naturedly."

Claudia lays her head back down, "Seriously HG, it's been too long since you've had mushy girl talk."

"Yes, I believe it has been more than a hundred years."

"Touché. Now, from the beginning, I need comments, facial changes, laughs, everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

So, HG tells Claudia everything that had transpired that day. She tells her about everything from the chatting on the way into town, being forced to stay in the vehicle while she collected her package, invading Myka's personal space once she got back with it, how Myka blushed but didn't pull away and that she easily could've stolen a kiss but decided to wait. By the time HG started to explain what happened at the diner Claudia is laughing and sitting Indian-style on the couch facing the woman with her arm propped on the back of the couch. HG was still sitting in her very ladylike manner but is more turned towards Claudia and has a devious look as she laughs about Myka blushing ferociously.

"Is this when things go sour?"

"Not yet, I ask her if she's still hot and point out the redness. She claimed that she hadn't cooled down yet. I," HG smiles again and winks at Claudia, "I told her I assumed she was having naughty thoughts and eventually told her that the man was a lucky fellow."

"Hahaha! How'd she react and what'd she say to the lucky fellow part?"

"She blushed even more, telling me we're in public, etc then with a blush and rather dreamy sigh she asked that I never lose my Victorian way of speaking, that it adds much to my charm."

Claudia giggles and nudges her, "Yus! She thinks you're charming! Of course she does. How did it go from her flirting back somewhat to running to her room?"

"Well, sweetie, I couldn't leave well enough alone. I insinuated that her earlier lustful thoughts must have been of me instead of a fellow since she thinks I'm so charming."

"Oh noooo, then she got ready to leave right?"

"Yes, she was as red as Arthur when he find's you snooping in computer files you do not belong."

"Hey now, this is about you and Myka, not me." She scoots a little closer, not even caring that her legs are touching HG, "Then what? You pushed the subject more didn't you?"

"On the way back I told her she would confess of her attraction in due time. She responded saying the heat had gone to my head. I…"

"You? …Oh no, what did you _say_?"

"I said…"

"Whaaaat?"

"Oh sweet Myka, the heat is going in the opposite direction." There is a moment of silence, Claudia goes red simply from holding in her laughter, and suddenly she can't. She laughs so hard that she falls off the couch and narrowly misses destroying not just the fan but her precious computer. She keeps laughing and laughing and laughing. HG smiles as the young woman rolls on the floor beside her legs. Eventually her laughter dies down; she sits straight up, fixes her hair, and lets out a content sigh.

"I'm so very delighted you found it amusing." HG's voice is a mixture of humor and curiosity.

"Dude! I'm picturing Myka totally losing her Secret Service Agent coolness and totally freaking the frack out. She can totally dish it out sometimes but man you get under her skin like nobody's biz!"

"Ssshh shhhhh. Calm yourself, we do not want her thinking we are conversing about her."

"Yeah, like she didn't hear my laughing."

HG playfully shoves the young woman as she got up from the couch, "Hmmm."

R

Pete is standing behind the counter at the repairman's shop; he and Steve have been waiting on the man to get off the phone in the back for almost twenty minutes. After a bit he sits next to Steve in the waiting area, "Least it's super cool in here. Air feels so good."

Steve nods, "He can talk on the phone all day as long as I can sit right here." They share a laugh, "Though," Jinks adds, "Claudia would kill us."

"You're right." Pete gets up again and starts playing The Simpson's theme song with the service bell on the counter. Steve shakes his head and laughs at his fellow agent's tactics.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming."

"That is how it's done, my friend." Pete gets a fist-bump from Steve just before the owner comes to the counter.

"Yes? How may I help you Mr. Lattimer?'

"I need you to get a new a.c. unit and come with me."

"I'm sorry but I won't be coming to your Bed & Breakfast for at least three days."

"…"

"Will that be all Mr. Lattimer?" Steve stands up and leans on the counter. He pulls out his badge, "Please?"

"Eh…" He looks a bit shocked as to why IRS guys would have other badges too, "I can move you up on the list, try and come by sometime tomorrow?"

Steve smiles and puts away his badge, "Thank you sir, and please, do not tell anyone about my badge."

"Right!"

Pete laughs and went to leave, then he has a feeling, "Hey, Jeff, do you know why so many of the a.c. units have been breaking? We didn't have problems like this last summer and I remember higher temps, dude."

"I uh…guess the power grid is getting old."

"Right, I guess."

Steve furrows his eyebrows at Jeff, "You're lying."

Pete raises a brow and looks at the business man, "Hmmm?! What's this dear boy?" He asks in a creepy old man voice.

"What!? How dare you call me a liar! Get out of my business!"

Pete cocks his head to the side, "Fine, but we will be seeing you tomorrow."

"The hell you will. I'll get to you when I get to you."

Steve was about to say something back but Pete grabs him by the shoulder, "Come on buddy, let's go see how our girls are doing."

They climb into Steve's car and start on the way out of town, "Let's find out what he's hiding later. First we gotta set Mission: Bering Banging Wells into motion."

Steve laughs hard enough to need to take a couple gasps of air after, "Really?! Don't let her hear you call it that. HG would probably be thrilled but Myka might shoot you with her telsa and leave you outside to get a sunburn."

"Yeah, and afterwards I'd force her to rub on the aloe. But hey, Claude thinks it's a great title."

Steve laughs again.

R

Myka pushes the open package away from her. It was a silly gesture that she thought of weeks ago thinking it would help her relationship with HG. It didn't need help, not really. They were close enough to talk about some personal things, and neither was ever at a loss for words when spending long days together either in the Warehouse or off on assignments. She huffs and closes the box; she decided to wait before showing Helena the contents.

She pulls out her cell and clicks on her mother's number. As the tone rings in her ear she pushes the box underneath her bed.

"Hey."

"Yes, I got it today."

"Mmhmm, everything is fine, they wrapped it well. No, the box didn't look mashed-up or anything."

"I know, I couldn't help but tear up and laugh about most of it." She could hear Claudia laughing downstairs at what must have been an amazing joke by the sound of it.

"Yes, a lot of good memories."

"Thank you so much again, I know it had to of taken a while to find everything I asked for."

"Dad even helped?" She hadn't expected that but they had been getting closer ever since the Poe incident.

"Haha, no it's not for work, just sentimental reasons."

"Okay, I love you both. Yes, I'll be careful in this heat."

"Bye."

She sits her phone on her nightstand, on top of a copy of Macbeth. She stands up, stretches, and changes into a cooler thin cotton tee, took off her shoes and socks and headed downstairs.

R

Myka walks around downstairs but can't find a soul. She peeks out front and realizes only her S.U.V., Pete's S.U.V. and Claudia's car are outside. Where was Leena? Pete must have gone somewhere with Steve. So where did her two favorite inventors get off to? She heard a quiet metallic thud from outside and a soft murmur of feminine voices after. Myka slips on some sandals she left at the back sliding-glass door and goes outside. When she rounds the houses back corner, past the covered porch and she sees one H. G. Wells and one Claudia Donovan leaning over the a.c. unit with the top casing removed.

"Artie's going to have both of you beheaded."

Claudia waves without looking and murmurs something about a guillotine but HG stands erect, shielding the sun from her eyes and smiles warmly at Myka, "I do hope not, we are just having a peak. Not actually touching anything."

Claudia snorts, "How many times have you used that excuse HG?" Helena gently smacks the young girl; hopefully the joke wouldn't cause Myka to retreat again.

Myka walked closer to the pair, her and HG shared a look before observing the broken unit. Claudia quietly laughs at the two and pokes at a wire and frowns, "Dude, no wonder Artie said don't bother, this thing is fried more than HG's pale skin would be out here in the sun for a few minutes."

HG nods and touches a couple of the components, "It's surprising that it didn't start a fire. The wires are destroyed even leading into the building. I wonder how much will need redoing?" Myka looks at the ruined parts and sighs. HG looks at her, "Looks like it'll be another scorching night."

Claudia lifts the top back on and fastens it, "Yeah, I'm gonna take a cold shower and cry." She walks around the house and goes in through the glass door Myka left open.

"Myka?" HG calls after her as she starts to head inside.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for-being forceful," HG stammers. Her stammering was not something witnessed by many…two. Only two people have witnessed her stammer; Charles and now Myka.

Myka watches the woman, standing there in her fitted jeans, bare feet, and thin white button up shirt, still shielding her eyes from the sun. Myka smiles slightly, "I was flustered is all, I needed to calm down and I over reacted... I called my mom and talked for a bit. Thanked her for getting my box here so soon. Anyway, I'm okay now. We're okay."

HG nods and waves for her to walk back inside, out of the direct sun and oppressive heat, "I'm glad. I didn't mean to upset you; I know I can be over _bearing_ at times." She ends with a smirk.

"You're not too much. I just don't always know…how…to respond to your teasing."

HG laughs, slightly relieved Myka hadn't caught her twist of words, and gives her friend's shoulder an affectionate squeeze, "Darling, I have the utmost confidence in your ability to adapt to my teasing."

Myka laughs and heads back upstairs as HG goes to sit on the couch with Claudia again. She receives a curious smile from her, "So you too are okay now?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, cus we gots a plan for tonight and we need you two to be as peachy as possible."

"By 'we' you mean…"

"Leena, Pete, Jinksy, and me."

HG squints at her and purses her lips, "All of you, have a plan? A plan to do what exactly?"

"It's a plan to get Myka to realize AND act on her feelings for you." Claudia begins typing away on her laptop, occasionally stopping to hold the small fan up to her face. After a few minutes Claudia adds, "Pete named to plan… well he's dubbed it an all out military mission."

"He did, did he?" Wells had to admit, she enjoys conversing with and sitting with Claudia, as a friend, not just coworker. She looked at the young woman with a loving gaze.

"Yep, wanna know what he calls it? If Myka knew she'd so kill him." HG nods and leans in to hear the answer.

"Oh dear, yes, I would love to know."

Claudia looks around and towards the stairs and whispers to HG, "Mission: Bering Banging Wells." HG has heard Pete talk enough that she knew what the term 'banging' meant and couldn't suppress her chuckle that eventually turns into a cheery and loud laugh.

"Oh my, please Claudia, remind me to do something nice for Peter if this all goes well."

"Hey now, what about me? This was initially my idea and we all decided the big plan for tonight."

HG wraps one arm around Claudia's shoulders and hugs her to her, "I will think of a way to thank all of you for your efforts, I am sure." Claudia smiles into the friendly hug; never had she thought she could be so damn huggy when it was so damn hot outside.

AN: Hmmm? I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope you leave me more! I love them!


	4. Chapter 4

Scorching Nights Chapter 4- Take Me For A Ride

By: ME…Rancor.

AN: Inspired by Take Me For A Ride by Neon Trees; I was listening to music and this came on and it kinda took the plot a little away from where I was heading but I think it works. This chapter explores more serious topics than previous ones so you've been waaaarned. But of course there will be some laughter toooo.

R

Leena tries to get Artie and Mrs. F to let her inside the Warehouse for sometime before heading to town to pick up groceries for the dinner she wants to make. In the dairy isle she is practically tackled by Pete.

"Oh God, Pete you scared me half to death!"

"Hehe! Score!"

Steve rolls his eyes and apologizes to the old woman near him that was also been startled by Pete's actions, "I'm so sorry. My friend can be obnoxious."

The woman nearing her 80s just nods her understanding and pushes her buggy away from them.

"What are you two doing here?"

Steve wipes the sweat from his forehead with his forearm and shrugs, "Pete said he was out of Doritos, apparently that's a 'sin' so we stopped by on the way home."

Pete grins at Leena and sprints off to the snack isle.

Leena grabs three gallons of milk and makes sure she has everything else on her list, "Steve, next time you should probably bring a leash to keep up with him. Though…if you're ever here to pick up a lot, in a hurry, and don't mind extra snacks showing up in the cart he is the perfect guy to bring."

Steve just smiles again and eyes her grocery cart, "It's going to be a great meal tonight Leena."

"I hope so, it's a new recipe. Well, I'm going to head back so the milk will survive. Good luck with Pete."

They separate and Steve finds Pete in the snack isle talking to a man about which flavor chips are better for certain occasions. Steve waits patiently, even after having about four more bags of chips shoved into his arms. Jinks had never seen anyone but Pete spend thirty bucks on chips alone.

R

Myka flips through the tv channels to find the local news; she raises her eyebrows at how many people where actually having problems with their a.c.'s too. Sure last summer had been unbearably hot too but only a handful of places had any serious electrical related problems.

Claudia comes in and sits next to her, "Anything fun on?"

"I don't know, just checking local news. It's kinda weird that almost every place in town is feeling the heat like we are."

"Yeah I guess, but we are in the desert yo."

"Sure…what I wouldn't give to be enjoying the Warehouses cooling system right now."

Claudia leans her head back against the couch, "Yes! I would do inventory all frackin day and into the night if Artie would only let us inside."

HG had walked up halfway through their conversation is was leaning against the door frame, neither woman noticing her presence.

"Claude, seriously I could think of better things than inventory to do all day and night."

"Oh ho ho, look at you, thinking of any famous British author in particular?" The younger woman elbowed jestingly at her friend.

Myka's mouth hangs open unceremoniously as she looks at her, "You! You…you have been hanging around Pete waaaay too much!"

Claudia notices HG slinking in the doorway and the woman motions for her to keep quiet. Claudia nudges Myka and giggles, "Maybe, but if you weren't thinking about her before, you so are now! Look at those red cheeks! Soooo cuuuute!" Donovan makes baby noises as she grabs for Myka's cheeks.

"Claude!" Myka tries to fend her off.

"Oh come on, just a couple pinches?" She begs through fits of giggles in her best baby voice.

"Ahhh! You are _not_ my great-aunt _Beatrice_! Stop pinching!"

HG covers her mouth to avoid giving away her presence; her chest almost aching with happiness. Oh, how she loves her new found family. She didn't always understand them and sometimes felt horribly out of place but God knows she's happy here.

"Stop or I will tackle you."

"Myka wants to tangle up with HG in the-," Claudia goes to pinch her cheeks mid-sentence and Myka follows through with her threat.

"Oh my gawd!"

The Secret Service agent completely tackles the tech genius to the couch and holds her arms, "What now Claudia? Hmm?" Myka holds both of Claudia's hands in one hand and starts tickling her.

"Ahhhh! Hahahaha! Stop! Please stop!"

"Sorry Claude, I can't hear you!"

HG walks fully into the room and stands behind the couch to peer down at the both of them, "Claudia, I'm absolutely jealous." Myka's head snaps up at the sound of the Brit's voice and looks slightly shocked while the comment sinks in. Her cheeks are horribly red from being assaulted by her friend so they couldn't redden more at the moment. She looks down at the still smiling Claudia and back up to HG.

Myka grins, "I bet you are Helena." Myka continued tickling Claudia for several minutes, the torture only ends when Pete walks in the room and asks when the pajama pillow fight will be.

HG is slightly confused, "What does a pillow fight have to do with-oh…oh I see." She smiles and looks at the sweat drenched Claudia who is hiding behind Agent Jinks.

Myka fixes her hair and fans herself, "Pete, your mind is always in the gutter."

"Hey, I'm sorry, but when I walk in and see a woman on top of another woman I jump to pillow fights and porn."

Myka scoffed, "But you're talking about Claude and me."

"Irrelevant. It's a man thing." He looks at Steve who shakes his head 'no' and holds up his hands in defense, "Okay so it's a straight man thing," Pete fixes his statement and grins innocently.

Claudia comes out from behind Jinks and tries re-parting her hair, "It's okay Pete. Now if it had been Myka and HG I'd imagine you'd grab a bag of popcorn."

HG smirks proudly and glances at Myka, "There would not have been tickling."

Myka stands before Pete could voice his thoughts and went to the kitchen where Leena was busy getting supper started, "Sorry Leena, just getting water."

"That's fine Myka. Did you finish teaching Claudia a lesson?"

"Yes, yes, I did." Leena notices Myka's conflicted aura and really hopes tonight will go well.

They smile at each other and Myka heads upstairs despite the whispers and looks she got from her fellow agents. Myka just knew they were planning something absolutely devious.

Pete sits on the edge of the couch, "We gotta make sure Mykes doesn't have an escape route tonight."

Claudia nods, "Yeah but so far so good, she's not mad, just escaping the inevitable for as long as she can. I hope she isn't scared of what we think. I mean come on, we have Jinksy and HG here." Both look at the woman after her comment, Steve nods and HG fiddles with her necklace.

He sits on the floor and leans on the couch, "Leena said the meal will be done on time so all we need to focus on is helping Myka be open-minded and comfortable."

HG touches her locket again and stares at the floor. Pete looks worried, "Hey what's wrong HG? Don't you want Myka to be with you?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just worried that this may all serve to push her away. Perhaps it would be better to wait for her to come to me? If that is what she truly desires."

Claudia grips HG by her shoulders, "We all know she likes you! She just needs a shove."

Steve shakes his head, "It can be hard coming out; we just need to make sure we don't shove her off a cliff."

Pete chuckles, "It'll all work out! Right Leena!?"

"Yes!" Came her enthusiastic reply from the kitchen.

"Ears like a hawk that one," Pete thumbs towards the entrance. HG just hopes for the best as she goes upstairs to wait for dinner.

R

Steve splashes his face with cold water and stares in the mirror. They are doing the right thing, right? Leena sees Myka's aura and he's caught her in lies about HG several times and always held his tongue. He couldn't help but think back to three weeks ago when he caught Myka in one of her lies about HG.

HG had been out back sunbathing with Claudia. Something Claude had been begging HG and Myka to do with her for weeks.

_Last month the highs were a comfortable 80s with cloud cover and slight wind. So sunbathing wasn't a big deal, and Claudia was sure to make HG completely cover herself with sunscreen. _

_Myka is watching Claudia and HG soak up the sun in their matching sunglasses and different color bright bikinis. It had been one of the funniest things listening to HG go on and on about modern day swimsuits. Claudia is singing along loudly to her ipod and HG is watching the young woman with an amused expression._

_HG's ebony eyes glance over to the house to catch Myka watching them; she smirks and stretches back out on the towel; knowing Myka is enjoying the view made the whole thing just that much better to the Britain. _

_Steve waits a while and walks over to stand next to Myka and looks out the glass door and grins, "They're having fun aren't they?"_

"_I think it's sweet that Helena is doing it to make Claudia happy."_

_Steve watches the two outside, "Pete made a bet that HG would go with the bright blue bikini. I said she would choose the bright red."_

"_How did you know she'd choose the red one?" She asks._

_He looks at her, "Because you told her you like the red one more."_

"_Oh." Myka blushes._

"_The red looks nice on her. Wouldn't you agree?" _

"_Very nice."_

"_Agent Bering?"_

"_Agent Jinks?" Her demeanor changed and she turned to face him._

"_Are you ogling Agent Wells?"_

"_No."_

_He broke into a boyish grin, "Then go sunbathe, I'm sure she'll enjoy your company."_

_Myka pouts, "I'm…going to go read." _

Steve splashes his face again and leaves his room to help Leena set the table.

R

Myka yawns and walks down the stairs, she reaches the dining room table and frowns. There are only two places set. But she knows Leena had been cooking a large meal-her heart begins to race as she realizes what their all trying to do. She looks around at the decorations and lights strung around the room instead of candles.

Leena walks out of the Kitchen with a sweet smile on her face and offers Myka a seat.

Myka takes a step back and frowns, "Leena…what is this?"

Helena comes down stairs to the dining room just as Pete, Claudia, and Steve come out of the Kitchen with plates of food and wine to put on the table.

"What-what are you doing? Set the other places too."

Claudia looks worried as soon as she sees Leena's fallen face; she must be worried over Myka's aura.

Helena smiles softly, "They will be eating upstairs, Mr. Lattimer cleaned his room and they will be watching a movie marathon while we eat and talk by ourselves."

Myka nods and takes a seat, trying to ignore the light headed feeling. Helena can feel things not going the way they should but is hopeful so she smiles and takes a seat across from her.

Pete, Claude, and Steve set the table. Claudia pours Myka's wine first and whispers to her, "Don't worry Mykes, we've got your back." Myka looks at her warily and thanks her for the wine.

Pete gets the bottle from Claudia and does the same to HG, "Use your British charm, it always works. Charm the pants off of her." He grins and leans in to add a final whisper, "Literally."

HG gives his a polite smile to hopefully keep Myka from running away before she even has the chance at charming her.

Leena, Pete, and Claudia go upstairs with food and order Jinks to bring drinks up for everyone. He waits till their out of ear shot and picks up the wine bottle and pours more in Myka's almost empty glass, "Myka take a breath and enjoy."

Here they are. Sitting all alone. In silence. Neither touching their meals.

"Myka, darling?"

"Poulet a la Grecque." Myka took a small bite, "It's what Leena made. It's one of my favorite meals…have you ever had it?" She is blushing fiercely and still lightheaded.

Helena looks down at the meal and shakes her head, "No, but I'm sure it tastes wonderful."

Myka tries to focus, to focus on the beautiful and lovable woman across from her but feels a panic attack coming on. She hasn't had one since her adolescent years but remembers the horrible feeling very vividly.

"Myka?"

She tries to control her breathing, she takes a sip of cold water instead of wine, and she looks at HG.

"Myka?"

"I-"

R

Pete pauses the Buster Keaton movie and sets his food aside, "I've got a crappy vibe. I think it's Myka."

Pete runs downstairs, followed by Claudia, and sees Myka getting up.

Myka shakes her head slowly and gets up from the table, "I can't do this." She turns around and goes to the small table by the front door and opens the drawer, "Pete. Give me my keys."

When she turns around the room is full of frowns. Helena isn't frowning though, her expression is blank but her eyes betray her, Myka can see tears threatening. She feels a pain in her chest.

"Peter," Helena spoke quietly, "Please give Myka her keys."

Pete walks up to the upset agent by the door, "Mykes," he whispers, "It's okay, we all know how you two feel and it's _okay _Mykes."

"No Pete. Please," he saw her tears well up as she held out a shaky hand, "Ple-."

He shook his head and hugged her, hugged her as hard as he could without hurting her, "No Mykes."

She let him hug her but her tears fell and then wouldn't stop, as he let go she got her keys from his pocket and walks out the door.

Her keys jingle as she gets in her vehicle and cries, she tries to steady her breath but when Claudia runs outside just behind an upset HG, she freaks, she lost what little composure she had left and pulls out of the driveway.

R

She drove. She didn't stop driving and turned off her cell after the fifth ring. She kept going for hours and finally pulled over to the side of the road and waited.

R

HG had wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Myka's tail lights disappear and she let Claudia hug her and wipe away the tears she hadn't realized she shed.

She ate her meal with the rest of them after their failed attempts to get up with Myka.

Jinks talked with all of them and how she just needed time.

So they all waited.

R

It is early a.m. at the B&B. It's still horribly hot. Claudia falls asleep in Jink's room. Leena fall asleep after a lot of reading. Pete hasn't been asleep long and HG is sitting at her desk making idle scribbles of small designs and possible inventions...awaiting Myka's return. She eyes the clock by her bed and sighs, it reads 4 am and her worry grows.

Myka pulls into the driveway and notices a light still on in HG's room. She feels the familiar scared feeling return so she tried controlling her breathing and turned on the radio. She turns up the volume. She knows what she has to do, what she wants to do, needs to.

The radio announcer talks about the weather and introduced the next song, "Take Me For A Ride by the Neon Trees."

_Hey baby what's been on your mind for so long?_

_I'm always starved for your attention_

_Hey baby what's been keeping me so shut out_

_It hurts a little_

_Yeah it hurts a little_

Myka puts her hand on her chest and feels the thumping of her own heart and felt the ache return as she sees Helena's silhouette in the window.

_I can't seem to get anyplace I want to_

_I'm needing some of your affection_

_What's all the rushing and the pushing darlin'_

_Slow down a little_

_Hey slow down a little_

_Time's on our side_

_C'mon and take me for a ride_

_You know that time's on our side_

_I'm a little bit lonely_

_You're a little bit scared tonight_

She turns off the radio but the song keeps going in her head, it is one Claudia had been playing recently on her guitar. She gets out of her vehicle and stops to look up at Helena. She can't see her face but can imagine the sad but maybe relieved look.

Myka is quiet as she walks into the B&B and to the hallway upstairs. She doesn't even knock before she walks into Helena's room.

_Hey baby what's been going on for so long?_

_I've been here hanging in suspension_

_Hey baby why you keeping me so shut out_

_It hurts a little_

_Yeah it hurts a little_

_We can't seem to get anyplace we want to._

"Hel."

Myka's voice is broken.

Helena closes her curtains and turns around, "Myka, I'm glad you're alright."

Myka nods and walks across the room to hug her. They just hold onto each other.

"Time is on our side," Helena whispers into Myka's hair.

She nods, her curls bobbing with her movement.

_Time's on our side_

_C'mon and take me for a ride._

Myka forgets about the song as Helena holds her and gently rubs her back, "Time is on our side. We will not rush into anything, and if you want to remain solely friends I understand and will halt my sometimes rather aggressive flirtations."

Myka pulls away a bit and holds Helena to her; she looks into her beautiful eyes and shakes her head, "I want you Helena. I really do. I've just been so afraid to admit it aloud."

Helena tucks a strand of Myka's hair behind her ear, "Why are you afraid? Everyone here supports us and this modern world is less strict."

Myka frowns and grabs Helena's hand and sits on the bed with her, "I fell in love with a girl when I was 13. I told my parents. My father hit me and threatened to kick me out if I didn't start liking boys."

Helena hugs Myka again, "I am terribly sorry; I understand the lack of parental approval immensely. But to strike you- Did your mother-"

Myka shakes her head, "She didn't say anything; she just looked at me and started crying. We never mention that day. My dad did apologize later about hitting me but I know he didn't mean…not at the time anyway."

"Myka, I'm-"

"Hey," Myka caresses Helena's face with both hands and smiles softly at her, "I'm the one that needs to apologize. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I just got so scared. I ran away like an idiot but I'm back now."

Helena touches one of Myka's caressing hands, "Will you promise me?"

Myka leans in and kisses her, "I promise."

They watch each other for a few seconds and Myka pulls HG onto the bed with her, "Will you hold me?"

HG wraps her arms around her and nuzzles into Myka's neck, "I cannot guarantee I will stop at simply holding you," she speaks in a half jokingly, half seductive tone.

"Helena."

The Britain laughs and hugs her to her, "I suppose tonight I shall be content with just holding you."

Myka sighs and hugs the woman, "Thank you, for your remarkable show of restraint."

Helena turns out her bedside lamp and falls asleep with Myka in her arms.

R

Reviews Please! I hope you like! I'm so sorry that it's been a while since my last post…life has been hectic and my work load is killer. I'm hoping that by making this chapter a bit longer than the others will earn your forgiveness for this delay and sure future delays. But please, if you are enjoying it let me know and I'll do what I can when I can! Your reviews and messages really, really, motivate me. You guys fraaacking roooock! Luuurv.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorching Nights Chapter 5- Doors and Talk of Vandals

By: Rancor

AN: You guys are awesome. I've been trying to get this chapter out between endless papers and artifact cataloging and shelving so here you go Xenite for being so loyal, wellsandbering for being lovely, watchitstark…cus I want you to be happy lol, and ms17thst for being a great author and friend; and to all my sweet followers thank you so much! XD

R

Helena sits up suddenly in bed. She isn't quite sure what makes her wake up so promptly given the wonderful night's rest she had been having but she turns to her side and realizes the reason.

The other side of her bed is neatly made and with no Myka in sight. HG feels momentary panic creep within and gets out of bed. She doesn't bother to dress in more modest clothing before she leaves her room. She crosses the hall and stands in front of Myka's door; she's about to go in when she hears the laughter of the woman she's seeking echoing from downstairs.

She hears her laugh again and then Leena's; both joyful sounds coming from the kitchen no doubt.

Helena takes only a short moment to straighten her night shirt and tame her hair slightly as she descends the stairs to investigate.

R

Leena laughs as she pours Myka a cup of iced-coffee, "I'm so glad! We thought we had scared you away."

Myka pours a cup of freshly prepared tea and gets her coffee from Leena, "No, I just panicked. Completely panicked. But I think between my apology last night and tea in bed this morning I might be forgiven."

Leena grins and catches a quick glimpse of bed-head, sleepy, and curious looking HG peaking around the corner at them. Myka is turning around and Leena halts her, "Wait-uh…take some cooled fruit with you?" HG takes this moment, courtesy of dear sweet Leena and runs back to the staircase. She makes it to the top without error but as she nears her destination, a door of all things, manages to halt her progress.

A loud bang, a bang that could only be made by a person hitting a very solid obstacle, echoes through the Bed and Breakfast.

HG just stands where she was forced to an abrupt stop and holds her face with both hands; in pure disbelief of what just happened.

_No bloody way._

Claudia who is no longer feeling the high of a new Saturday morning freezes… despite the oppressive temperature. She takes a second and warily peaks around her door.

HG's eyes are watery and she hasn't moved either of her hands from her face.

"…HG?" Claudia's eyes are bigger than saucers as she addresses the woman. Bigger than the time she saw Artie singing _Mister Sandman_ and dancing with Trailer after shelving a bag of said man's sand.

"Hmm?" was her somewhat high-pitched closed-mouth reply.

"I am. Soooo sorry."

"Mmmhmmm."

Myka reaches the top of the stairs with a quizzical look on her face and Leena tagging along with a similar expression. Fruit and beverages were long forgotten after the noise.

"HG?" Myka is getting worried; Claudia looks almost faint and HG, from the back, looks overly tense.

Helena closes her eyes and slowly removes her hands.

Claudia scrunches her face and goes another shade paler, "Ugh! Omigaaawd, I'm so, so, so sorry! I'll get an ice pack and towels!" Claudia darts past the Victorian and passes the two residents at the top of the stairs who hastily move aside for her.

Helena opens her eyes as she hears Claudia's frantic steps traveling down the stairs.

Myka looks warily at Leena and walks towards HG, "HG? Are you…are you okay?" She carefully touches the woman's arm and gets in front of her.

"Ohhh, you poor thing." Myka carefully hugs her and avoids the woman's blood nose.

"I-I-…" HG pulls away and runs to her bathroom.

R

Steve comes out of his room and sees Claudia, a ghostly version of her standing outside of HG's room with Leena, "Hey you two, Did either of you hear a bang a few minutes ago? I was in the shower so maybe it was nothing…"

Claudia covers her face and sighs, "Jinksy. I've done the impossible."

"That's not always bad? Right?"

Leena shakes her head and puts a sympathetic hand on Claudia's shoulder.

Claudia removes her hands from her face and stares at him, eyes getting slowly wider as she recalls HG's face, "I-I-gave HG a bloody nose."

Steve's smile disappears.

"I KNOW! I GAVEFRACKINGHGWELLSAFRACKING BLOODYNOSE! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! IJUSTKNOWIT! WHATAMIGONNADOJINKSY!?" It takes him a moment to understand what just spewed from her mouth. He blinks and pulls her to the living room. Leena goes in the room to check on HG and Myka.

HG is sitting there mumbling to herself in what sounds like a constant stream of very British cursing but she couldn't be sure.

Myka held the ice pack to her nose while HG seems to have stopped the bleeding somewhat.

"Hey." Leena nods and sits on the edge of the bed, "Dr. Caulder should be here soon, she can look at your nose."

"You called the physician?!"

_She could be sure. Definitely curses._

Leena gulps at the raised voice of the injured woman, "No, but she's on her way here to meet Artie and go on their vacation. I'm sure she'll have enough time to tell if you'll need anything I can't provide here."

HG closes her eyes and harrumphs.

Leena leaves the room and goes downstairs to call Vanessa.

"Helena, be nice."

HG looks at Myka and pouts, "I'm sorry darling, I'm not angry with her. I'm angered at myself. Had I stayed in bed and waited we would be enjoying breakfast in bed and perhaps other pleasures as well."

Myka laughs good-naturedly and gently removes the ice pack, "This is what you get for being sneaky."

Ebony eyes burn into her and Myka smiles at her, "The swelling isn't bad, I don't think it's broken. You'll just have a sore nose for a couple days."

"I suppose I should request a couple days bed rest just in case. I will need constant supervision during that time."

Myka raises her eyebrows, "I swear Helena, you could be suffering from a gunshot wound to your shoulder or something and you'd still find a way to flirt."

"Well of course, I simply cannot help myself."

Myka gently places the pack back and kisses the woman on the cheek, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

HG smiles innocently, "Oh don't be silly Myka, I will make sure you have me many, many different ways."

Myka blushes and HG looks smug as ever despite her bed-time appearance, bloody towel in hand, and ice pack soothing her aching nose.

R

Pete rolls out of bed, pulls on a pair of clean pants and picks up a random shirt. He sniffs a light blue one, frowns, and tosses it. He picks up an orange tee with a bamboo stalk decal on the front and sniffs, he shrugs, and pulls it on.

He walks into the living room, finds no one, and then strolls into the kitchen, "Oh good morning Agent Lattimer!"

Pete jumps not expecting the voice, "Oh, morning Doctor!"

Vanessa rinses her used coffee mug and put it in the sink, already regretting drinking it with how hot the B&B is, "You missed all the excitement."

"Artifact?"

"No."

"Fargo pushed a button in the Warehouse?"

"No, Agent Donovan and Agent Wells had a skirmish. Agent Wells will be fine though; just a little bloody is all."

Pete's face mimics Claudia's earlier one perfectly as he looks and the woman, "Wha-?"

"Oh," Vanessa laughs, "I'm kidding!"

"Oh!" Pete looks as though he's going to live to see another day as he takes to breathing again and holds his chest.

"Yes, I'm just meeting Arthur; he's upstairs talking with Agents Bering and Wells I believe."

Pete laughs and shuffles around the kitchen to the pantry, he pours bowl of cereal and starts eating right in the middle of the kitchen.

Artie walks in, he nods to Pete, who nods back while chewing some Fruity Sparkles, and he looks at Vanessa, "Alright, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, of course. Goodbye Agent Lattimer, -oh, and don't forget to go see Agent Wells' nose. It'll be purple for days."

With that she leaves to the sound of Pete struggling for air as he chokes on his precious cereal.

In the car Artie looks over at the woman, "I see you had fun messing with Pete."

She smiles, "Yes I did."

He kisses her cheek and they head off to the airport to enjoy a mini-vacation in a cool climate.

R

Pete rushes into HG's room, where everyone is, "HG!? Claude? Whose hurt? What happened? Why won't you too just share your tool kits!?"

They two stare at him, offended. But then Claudia starts to laugh…or maybe cry, no one was sure which as she leaves the room followed by Steve.

Myka sighs, "Pete. It was an accident. Helena was running through the hall and Claudia opened her door at a bad time."

Pete takes in her answer and can't stop laughing.

R

Pete and Steve both stand outside of the mechanic's place. He's open on Saturdays but they had never seen it this busy. Apparently they weren't the only ones showing up to complain about the lack of working A.C. units.

"You know, Mykes had a point."

Jinks looks over at him and waits for him to continue, he doesn't. He sighs, "Which was what?"

"That last summer, it was basically this hot but only a few people had A.C. problems."

"So, you think it's foul play too?"

"Yeah, either he's vandalizing or he using something that escaped the Warehouse."

Steve frowned, "He'd have to be vandalizing then right? Otherwise the artifact alarms set up in town would have alerted Claudia."

Pete looks at him, "Oh…yeah. Forgot about those. How'd you know about them?"

"Claudia told me about the B-Movie scares."

"Ah."

"Let's go back, Claudia can do her hack thing and see what this guy's been up to."

Pete huffs, "Whaaaat? No good cop, bad cop play first?"

"Nooooo. Let's just slam him with the proof. And get everyone's air working again."

"Ok but we gotta at least have one car chase."

Steve rolls his eyes.

R

The next morning is very quiet. Steve, Pete, Claudia all left early seemingly on a mission. HG and Myka hadn't been included in whatever was going on. At the moment Claudia was still afraid to be too close to HG until her nose was a distant and somewhat funny memory for them both then she was sure they'd be laughing and huggling on the couch again. _Right?_

Steve kept Pete from recruiting the two women, deciding they'd probably want to spend the day together.

Leena decided to stay out of their mission and requested to just be kept in the loop.

R

Myka goes downstairs, looking for HG. Instead she finds Leena fanning herself in the dining room and reading, "Hey Leena, I can't find HG."

Leena doesn't look up from her book, looking very interested in its contents, "She's in back tending to my garden."

Myka looks slightly confused as she leaves the room.

Leena looks up and stifles a laugh.

Myka opens the glass sliding door and the second it closes she's met with a steady flow of cold water coming from her inventor hiding in one of Leena's flower patches.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

HG turns the hose nozzle off and laughs, "Feels good, doesn't it love?"

Myka, whose hair, denim shorts and green tank top are completely soaked, looks at the woman, "Yooou…you were waiting on me."

"Yes."

"Leena knew."

"Indeed."

Myka, instead of saying anything else, runs forward and battles the woman for the hose. She notices that she's wearing a pair of tan shorts and blue short-sleeve button up shirt and is bare foot. She then focuses on winning. By the time she gets it away from the laughing woman, they are both drenched.

Myka turns on the hose nozzle half strength and assaults the woman.

"Darling you win!"

Myka laughs, "I know!" She turns off the hose and drops it at her feet, "So, are you going to surprise me with a hose now that you know I'm superior at this game?"

Helena is laughing as moves to stand closer to Myka, "I will surprise you always."

Myka smiles and closes the gap between them, "I look forward to it." Myka leans down a bit and turns her face slightly to make sure their noses won't bump and she kisses Helena's soft, smiling lips.

Helena sighs contently and leans in, her hands find the woman's belt loops to pull her as close as she can. Myka deepens the kiss, still careful of the slightly purple nose and pulls away slowly and looks into the most beautiful pair of eyes.

R

Leena had watched the exchange and grins from ear to ear, that is until she hears someone clear their throat behind her. She jumps lightly and turns.

"Oh, Mrs. Frederick. You startled me."

"Leena, tell me, did you know that our Agents…besides the two currently lip-locking in your flower patch are running around town chasing civilians with their Tesla's and were just in a car chase?"

Leena cocked a brow, "What?"

R

AN: Mwaaaaaaahahahahaha. Well that chapter didn't go where I was planning at all. I love it. I hope you do too! Now that that's out of my system (for now)…back to studying!

Please review? I'd like to know what you think and if you're enjoying what I'm coming up with? Thank you for taking the time to read my ff and thank you again if you take the time to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Scorching Nights Chapter 6- Mission Success

By: rancoroftheheart

AN: Yay and update! Huzzah. This chapter of Scorching Nights should warm you guys up ;) So my readers in the path of winter storms or in colder climates enjoy!

Love to all of my readers. Now, without further dallying…ahahaha.

_Previously on Warehouse 13…_

Leena had watched the sweet exchange between HG and Myka in the garden and grins from ear to ear, that is until she hears someone clear their throat behind her. She jumps lightly and turns.

"Oh, Mrs. Frederic. You startled me."

"Leena, tell me, did you know that our Agents…besides the two currently lip-locking in your flower patch are running around town chasing civilians with their Tesla's and were just in a car chase?"

Leena cocked a brow, "What?"

R

Myka breaks from the sweet kiss and pulls Helena into a hug.

Helena melts at the contact and lets out a content sigh, "Oh."

Myka grins and hugs her tighter before she kisses her neck gently and grabs her hand, "Let's go thank Leena for her part in this little plan of yours?"

"Actually darling," she replies in a slight dazed state, "It was Leena's idea."

Myka scrunches her nose as she smiles and mutters something to herself.

"What was that, I couldn't hear-"

Myka stops her sentence by kissing her again, harder than before, and pulls her inside of the B&B.

In the dining room Leena is looking almost faint and Mrs. Frederic looks eerily determined about something.

Myka stops dead in her tracks; water dripping onto the wood floor. Puddles form beneath Helena and Myka as they look at the Sage and Inn Keeper.

Myka looks worried as she lets go of Helena's hand and asks, "Mrs. Frederic? Is everything alright?"

The woman's face softens a fraction at the sight of them, "Agent Bering, Agent Wells, I trust the two of you can watch after the Bed & Breakfast while Leena and I are away."

Myka and HG nod.

Leena grabs her purse, "It'll be like old times, won't it?"

Mrs. Federic nods and leaves the building with a trailing Inn Keeper at her heels.

Myka feels Helena tug her sleeve gently, "Perhaps we should change our clothing and find out what has our dear Mrs. Frederic in a mood?"

Myka turns away from the window where she and HG watched Leena speed off in Mrs. F's car with the Sage in the backseat.

"Okay."

She follows her upstairs and HG veers to her own room. A small laugh left Myka's mouth when she noticed how cautious the woman was of the closed doors in the hall. She made the mental note to mention it to Claudia later.

HG's enthusiasm wasn't diminished by her bruised nose, nor was her beauty. Myka feels a blush creep to her face just thinking of the beautiful woman. She can't help but think about HG changing out of her soaked clothes; can't help but think of her standing in her room, fans on high… The woman imagines going in the room and kissing her like she had earlier and imagines the feel of HG's skin against her own.

"Myka?"

Myka's expression changes from dreamy to guilty, "Yes? Sorry?"

Helena leans into her doorway, "Tell me your naughty thoughts include me."

Myka blushes but feels a rush of confidence, "Exclusively you."

R

Steve and Claudia are hiding behind an overturned table in the repair workshop. Objects have been flying at them from the angry employees since the moment Pete managed to tick off the owner Jeff Wright by accusing him of sabotage. A lot of that moment of a blur to the young agent and all she could think of as her and Jinksy remained sheltered was that she was going to die before her and HG have returned to normal.

"Claudia."

She thought about the little moments when they were tinkering together in the basement, or when they were building thinks Artie told them not too, and times when they bickered over tool kits.

"Claude!"

The girl jerks up so high that Steve had to hold her down to keep her from exposing herself to the projectiles raining down. A wrench bounces off the wall near them and almost hits Steve.

"BLOODY NOSE! I mean-you scared-nevermind."

He couldn't help but smile at her for a second, "Run your program and call Artie. We need to know what to look for before Univille becomes a warzone."

She nodded and opened her laptop. Errors popped up all over the screen from the disconnection with the still updating system. She lets out a few colorful and a few very British curses as she filters the program and finally gets the artifact database to work…somewhat.

"Okay, so I can't see if anything has escaped the Warehouse because one of those GD fools screwed with our security protocols. But, whether it's escaped or not we might find a link to something not snagged yet…"

"Claudia, just call Artie. It'll make this go faster."

R

Pete felt really bad about leaving behind the two agents with a shop half-full of creepy, pissed off, and seemingly possessed workers but when Jeff bolted he couldn't just give up the chase.

He wishes he had brought Myka with him. Jeff is darting through traffic, across alley ways, and everything Pete usually enjoyed…watching on t.v. anyway.

He grips his side as they circle an area they had already run by at least twice.

"End this pursuit! I will not bend to the will of the Union!"

Pete almost catches up with the guy, "The Union? What are-WOAH!" The guy throws a punch that Pete narrowly misses; he then hijacks a car. The owner of said car looks utterly confused as to how the man got the keys and taken off so quickly.

Pete thinks on calling Steve or Claudia to plan the pursuit but decides that an all out car chase is in order. The elderly woman he remembered from the grocery store starts to climb into her car. Pete strides up to her, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need your car." He flashes his badge, "Government business."

She stares at his badge, grabs her bag, and shakes her head as she hands him her keys.

R

"Exclusively me?"

"Yes."

Helena's eyes go dark with lust for the woman in the hallway before her. Myka shoots her the cockiest grin in her entire life, despite still blushing. She walks up to the woman and kisses her hard. Both women mentally decide that whatever is happening in Univille can be handled by the Sage and their friends.

Passionate kisses that have been denied for so long turn out such raw desire and yearning that both women feel light headed and love drunk with each new one. Myka pulls back momentarily, only to be pulled back towards Helena. The Britain runs her fingers through Myka's beautiful curls and pulls her into another kiss. She basks in the warmth and love of each one and she slowly runs her tongue across Myka's lower lip just as she slows the kisses.

Myka laughs lowly and leans in, she separates her lips just enough to give Helena the entrance her tongue was begging for. As Helena begins to slowly and skillfully devour her lips and tongue; she memorizes every second of it. She opens an aspect of her memory to dedicate every second spent with this woman in sweet intimacy to be stored away and never forgotten.

As Helena's hands begin to roam the still clothed agent, Myka realizes she had never in her life felt so desired for or so loved. She realizes as Helena kisses her, caresses her, and leads her into the room behind her that she will never be with another soul and she can't think of any reason to deny her feelings for the woman. Earlier uncertainties and insecurities flee her as HG leads her further into the room.

Helena's heart is fit to burst with happiness and love as she kisses Myka the way she had been dreaming of. She felt her pulse quicken ever further and Myka allowed her tongue entrance. Myka's mouth tastes heavenly and Helena realizes she has never felt this way with any lover during her lifetime. She silently hopes she'll never be with another as she slowly ends a lingering kiss and takes Myka's hand gently and leads her to the bed.

R

Claudia gets up with Artie finally but just as he answers she has to pocket her Farnsworth; she and Jinks decide it is time to deal with the possessed posse throwing tools and whatnot at them.

"Okay Jinksy, let's open a can of Warehouse style kick ass on these guys!"

They both adjust the settings on their Teslas and start firing off at the workers. 10 minutes into their skirmish and Claudia takes out the last guy.

"Protect the Lieutenant! The Union must fall!" The man falls into the wall behind him as a jolt of power from Claudia's Tesla quiets him.

They look around the room at the 5 unconscious individuals.

"Claude…are you having Civil War reenactment flashbacks too?"

"Yep." She dug out her Farnsworth to see a steaming Artie.

"TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Just when Agent Donovan and Agent Jinks find their voices a familiar car comes to a screeching halt outside of the shop. Mrs. Frederic climbs out from the back seat and Leena waves from behind the driver's wheel.

Mrs. F signals for the Farnsworth, Claudia hands it over quickly, "Arthur. Global Dynamic seems to have disabled some of our security systems included but not limited to unsanctioned removal alarms and the town's warning systems for detecting active artifacts."

"I'll be on the next flight-"

"No Arthur. I've located the culprit. Do you remember your retrieval concerning the Maple Leaf shipwreck?"

Artie smacks his face, "Nooo, not that again. Such a pain in the-"

"Yes well, I believe your agents have done what they could so far. Leena and I will be joining the retrieval..." She looks around at the wrecked shop and unconscious civilians, "and cleanup." Steve and Claudia looked surprised. "I will contact you later once this crisis is over. Enjoy your vacation." She snapped the communication device shut, "Claudia, Steve, the two of you are going to the Warehouse. I need you to bring me these items." She pulls a small piece of paper out of seemingly thin air.

R

_Back at the Bed and Breakfast…_

Myka is surprised that she isn't nervous about what is happening between the two of them and she cannot recall a time where she had ever been this comfortable with a lover. She savors the sight of Helena standing at the foot of the bed slowly unbuttoning her damp light blue shirt. Neither woman looks away from the other. The smile on her lips makes Myka never want the moment to end and the woman hasn't even touched her in the way she most desires yet.

"Myka, dearest, I have dreamed of this moment for so long. I will relish the feeling of your walls clenching around my fingers and your quivers from my tongue."

Myka feels light headed at the thought but pushes through and cups the woman's face from the edge of the bed, "Helena, I need you to demonstrate, now."

HG smirks at the woman's forwardness and she climbs onto the bed, kisses, and pulls her down with her. She cups her faces and looks into her hazel green eyes and kisses her so gently as if she would break if she places another forceful kiss on her lips. "I shall not dally any longer, darling."

Myka sighs into the kiss and leans back to look at the woman in front of her. She will have plenty of time to observe if it is left up to the inventor now watching her with a mischievous, lustful, and loving filled gaze.

"Lay back my darling."

Myka takes a shaky breathe; one of anticipation. She rests her head on the pillow and feels HG's hands move across her stomach and slowly lift up her shirt. Myka adjusts herself to aid in the removal. She ignores how skillful HG's motion is; not wanting the thought of past lovers to fill her mind. The secret service agent feels the inventors hands ghost across the band of her jeans and start to undo them. She cannot take her eyes off of Helena as she acts out the ritual deeds of removing her clothing. As if she has undressed her thousands of times in another life. The feel of her soft fingertips threaten to overload Myka's senses. She moans and leans in to capture a heated kiss from the woman hovering over her.

Helena obliges to every kiss Myka requests with her soft lips and gives many extras. As she removes the woman's pants and under garments she cannot contain the pleasant sigh or smile as she removes the last bit of clothing from the woman below her and allows her eyes to literally worship the sight of the woman. She kisses her red lips and nibbles them gently before pulling away and leaning in to whisper into her ear. She plays with a strand of her long curled hair as she speaks, "I want you every way possible. I want to taste every inch of you and make you never desire another."

Myka smiles at her, not being able to resist, "Never?"

"Never," Helena practically purrs as she plants soft kisses along Myka's collarbone.

Myka pulls HG up to face her, "Then you shouldn't dally as you like to say."

"Hmmm. Agreed."

Their praises, gratuitous moans, and sighs fill Helena's room the entire morning.


End file.
